Marceline/Relaciones
Esta pagina es sobre las relaciones de "Marceline" en la serie "Hora de Aventura". Relaciones Finn A pesar de que inicialmente fueron enemigos, Finn y Marceline pronto hicieron amistad. Marceline actúa como antagonista en su episodio debut "Desalojo!", ella está impresionada por la agresión de Finn y su valiente desafío thumb|266pxhacia ella y decide darle un beso en la mejilla después de luchar y devorverles su hogar a Finn y Jake . Tanto Marceline como Finn comparten la misma chispa de aventura y amor al peligro y emoción. Marceline es muy buena amiga de Finn y parece confiar en él y estar muy a gusto con él. Una de las razones de que Finn y Marceline lograron forjar una amistad, es que Finn le salvó la vida a Marceline en "Lacayo", cuando Jake la expone a la luz solar y le arrojó ajo en un equivocado intento de ayudar a su amigo. Recientemente, Marceline ha expresado que le importa el bienestar de Finn. Esto se ejemplifica en "Rastro de Calor", donde llega a ser más protectora de Finn cuando sus amigos fantasmas le juegan unas bromas muy pesadas, cuando Marceline comenzó como una inofensiva "iniciación vampiro". thumb En El Closet de Marceline, dice que a veces se esconde en la casa de Finn y Jake. En el mismo episodio, Finn ve a Marceline al parecer desnuda cuando ella esta por tomar una ducha, a lo cual Finn se pone muy nervioso. Lo raro de dicho episodio es que esa escena nunca se censuro en latinoamerica ni en españa. Finn la ha llamado "Mi amor", "Señorita", "My lady", "Ama" o simplemente "Marcy". Ella a sido salvada por Finn varias veces algunas de estas es en La Monstruita de Papi, Lacayo, etc.En la monstruita de papi,ella dijo que no quería bombear mas con ellos,pero se ve que es de chiste, ya que en Simon y Marcy les cuenta su traumática infancia,además ella decía a Jake que la perdone en Red Starved aun nose sabe si le gusta Finn o no. Jake Un embustero empedernido, Marceline no puede evitar asustar a Jake cuando sus dos caminos se encuentran. Al ver su miedo completamente racional a los vampiros, Marceline a menudo se burla de Jake e intencionalmente le horroriza cuando la oportunidad se da. thumb|left|178px|Marceline asustando a Jake en su forma de loboLos dos parecen evitarse intencionalmente. En "Llegó de la Nocheósfera" Jake se esconde en el bolsillo de Finn cuando está con Marceline Sin embargo, más adelante en la segunda temporada, Jake se sobrepone a su miedo, y él se ve a menudo pasar tiempo con Finn y Marceline como amigos. Incluso podría tenerse plenamente en cuenta a un amigo como se evidencia en thumb|left el inicio de la "Recuerdo de un recuerdo", cuando después de (Ash disfrazado) informa a Finn y Jake que Marceline está en problemas, él comienza a funcionar más rápido, y más tarde en el episodio, cuando se encuentran con Marceline joven y ella les pregunta quiénes son dicen "¡''Somos Finn y Jake!", entonces Jake dice: "''Somos tus amigos". Sigue siendo notable, sin embargo, que Jake todavía mantiene un cierto nivel de miedo por Marceline, como se ve en El Closet de Marceline, donde él estaba asustado notablemente de lo que iba a hacerles, ya que él y Finn irrumpieron en su casa y se escondieron en su armario. Como se ve en el episodio "Time Sandwich" es mas amable con Jake, Consolandolo y diciendole que no este triste. Rey Helado Marceline y el Rey Helado fueron amigos cercanos durante las secuelas de la Guerra de los Champiñones cuando todavía era Simon Petrikov y él fue quien originalmente le dio a Hambo. thumb|276px|Marceline y el Rey Helado abrazandose Marceline rememora su conexión pasada con Simon, pero el Rey Helado no. A pesar de esto, se ve obligado a visitar a Marceline en alguna ocasión. Antes de que la corona le borró la memoria, se preocupaba por Marceline durante un tiempo y le escribió una canción sobre su amistad mientras se disculpa por haberla dejado, que ella eventualmente llega a leer. Aunque Marceline desalienta al Rey Helado constantemente llegando a su casa, ella no lo obliga a salir de su casa inmediatamente, incluso cuando Finn y Jake llegan para llevárselo. Ella admite que le agrada el Rey Helado (ella detiene al Rey Helado de besarla cuando él la confunde con coqueteo). Ella también queda visiblemente consternada al ver que él no recuerda el significado de los mensajes que dejó para ella antes de su transformación en el Rey Helado, ya que ella no sabe cómo puede ayudarlo. Más tarde en "Muchachito Malo", ella lo visita en su castillo demostrando que se han reconcliado , y en "Simon y Marcy", se puede ver que Marceline invita a jugar al Rey Helado a su cueva, junto con Finn y Jake, por lo que se puede decir que se ven ocasionalmente y llevan una buena relación.Tambien en ese mismo capitulo dice que lo ama y que es muy cercano a su corazon. Dulce Princesa thumb|175px|left|Marceline y DP peleando La Dulce Princesa y Marceline mantienen una relación amienemiga: a la princesa le suele molestar la presencia de Marceline. En Ven Conmigo se ve la Dulce Princesa le dice Buenas noches de tono sarcástico. Intenta evitarla como dijo ella en la canción improvisada, I'm just your problem, pero sin embargo le ayuda de vez en cuando, mientras que Marceline trata de burlarse del primer nombre de la princesa; Bonnibel. Aunque siempre tienen su momento de amigas, y entonces, no son tan insoportables. También en un episodio de la 3ª temporada (Lo Que Estaba Perdido/ What was missing) se revela que Marceline le regaló una camiseta que ella usa como pijama. No obstante, despues de "What Was Missing" se creia que su relacion habia sido definida y ellas eran amigas de nuevo, pero en "Bad Little Boy", el Fic que escribió Marceline pueden ser ideas indirectas de ella, lo que significa que (en la escena en la que el principe gumball se molesta con la aparicion de Marshall) ellas, siguen sin llevarse bien. Pero en el episodio Sky Witch,se ve que Marceline y la Dulce princesa se reconcilian siendo incluso mejores amigas, al pedir Marceline a la Dulce Princesa que le ayudase a encontrar a Maja, la bruja a la que Ash le vendio a Hambo. En definitiva, Marcy y Bonnibel son mejores amigas. Hunson Abadeer thumb|175px|El padre de marceline comiendose sus papas Marceline guarda rencor contra su padre, porque comió de sus papas, tal como se demuestra en la Canción de las Papas dedicada a él. También dijo que no creía que su padre la quisiera. Cuando le roba su Bajo-Hacha, su odio hacia él crece. Después de aprender como realmente se siente a través de su canto, el padre de Marceline le dice que la ama y ella dice que lo quiere también. Parece que se han reconciliado por el momento. Sin embargo, ella sigue prefiriendo que se quede en la Nocheósfera, porque es "emocionalmente agotador" cuando él está cerca. Su padre le vuelve a causar problemas en "Return to the Nightosphere " y se reconcilia de nuevo con ella, diciéndole que está orgulloso y que sus amigos (Finn y Jake) le agradan. Ash Ash fue su novio hace bastantes años, pero el noviazgo se rompió gracias a quethumb|272px Ash vendió a una bruja el peluche que Marceline adoraba, Hambo, un regalo del Rey Helado a Marceline cuando ella era pequeña. En "El Recuerdo de un Recuerdo" ellos regresan, ya que Ash engaña a Finn y a Jake para que roben el recuerdo de Marceline de su rompimiento, más tarde ella termina nuevamente con él, después de que Finn le mostrara lo que había hecho. Duque de la Nuez Marceline canta para el Duque de la Nuez en el cumpleaños de su segundo hijo, y mientras está ahí, el resto de las personas parecen conocerla y tenerle mucho cariño. Debido a que cuando uno de los súbditos dice que Marceline venia a cantar, todos mostraron mucha emoción. Schwabl Schwabl es la mascota perro zombie de Marceline. Es visto brevemente en "Llegó de la Nocheósfera." Categoría:Relaciones de Personajes